Un beso de cenicienta
by Kiyomi Nariko
Summary: El cambio de Sakuno hace entristecer a todos lo que le rodean, su abuela le presenta a un muchacho, pero esto solo la hizo sufrir mas y un amigo cercano la ayudara con un pequeña broma haciendo que su primer amor regrese a devolverle la vida llena de amor


El sol resplandecía felizmente, mostrando el comienzo de un nuevo amanecer, un nuevo día y sobre todo un nuevo comienzo, las nubes mostraban calidez y el calor animaba a cualquier joven que saliera de su casa, pero ese día ningún joven podria estar alegr

**Un beso de cenicienta**

El sol resplandecía felizmente, mostrando el comienzo de un nuevo amanecer, un nuevo día y sobre todo un nuevo comienzo, las nubes mostraban calidez y el calor animaba a cualquier joven que saliera de su casa, pero ese día ningún joven podria estar alegre, a excepción de algunos, los raros jóvenes que aman el primer día de clases, pero en este caso la habitación de una joven no era la excepción.

-¡Sakuno despierta!-grito su oba.san desde la planta baja

-Ya estoy despierta abuela-respondio la joven desde la ducha

Habían pasado tres años para ser exactos desde la partida del pilar de Seigaku, Ryoma Echizen, el joven frio que enamoro a la joven más torpe y distraída de la escuela, pero cuando este se marcho a Estados Unidos, la joven ojicarmin habia perdido ese lado dulce y tierno de ella, su abuela preocupada trato de animarla e incluso le presento un muchacho para que la pudiera animar; pero este solo fue solo un error grave.

-Espero que pronto vuelva la personalidad de mi nieta-se decia a si misma Sumire llorando

-Abuela, deja de llorar, la vieja sakuno inocente y estupida ya no esta-dijo fríamente la ojicarmin

-¿Cuándo bajaste? Mi niña aun sigue con ese carácter-pensaba la vieja Ryusaki mientras le preparaba el desayuno

La ojicarmin no le quiso responder, mas la ignoro, pero esta no era la primera vez que lo hacia y Sumire ya se estaba cansado de ver a la nueva y fría sakuno, pero tenia por parte la culpa, su error fue buscar a un chico que pensó que seria bueno para ella, pero se equivoco este solo logro lastimarla.

-Ya me voy-dijo la ojicarmin sacando a su abuela de sus pensamientos

-Que te vaya bien-contesto esta, pero su nieta ya se habia marchado

Si la nueva y fría sakuno llego y todo gracias a una decepción amorosa, pero las esperanzas de su abuela no se acababan sus amigos puedan hacer algo por ella.

La joven de cabellos rojizos y ojos rubíes caminaba hacia a la escuela Seigaku, de por si ella se sentía mal, el haber confiado y amado ciegamente a alguien la desbasto al saber que el joven no era lo que ella creía, su principe, pero salio de sus pensamientos al escuchar su nombre desde lejos.

-¡Sakuno!-grito una joven de coletas desde lejos

La ojicarmin la miro y sin sonreír la saludo, su mejor amiga por su parte se sentía triste al ver que sakuno aun no habia cambiado despues de aquel incidente.

-Por favor sakuno cambia esa cara, no puedes seguir asi-dijo Tomoka llegando a su lado

La joven de cabellos rojizos solo acento con la cabeza, eso era lo unico que hacia desde aquel entonces.

-Tal vez esta noticia te anime-comento la joven de coletas, pero no recibió respuesta alguna de su amiga-el principe ryoma regresa hoy

No podía creerlo, el principe de Seigaku regresaba a Japón, pero por alguna extraña razón no sintió nada, aquel calor y nerviosismo que sentía al escuchar su nombre no aparecía como hace dos años.

-¿Te parece si entramos?-pregunto fríamente y entrando a Seigaku

Tomoka simplemente estaba en estado de shock, su mejor amiga no dijo nada respecto a aquella noticia, volviendo en si entro a el instituto.

Salón de clases

Todos los jóvenes del salón, o mas dicho las jovencitas estaban alegres al saber que el pilar de Seigaku estaría hoy con ellos, entre ellos se encontraba Tomoka contenta de saber que el grupo fans de ryoma vuelve, pero miraba como su amiga no trasmitía sentimiento y reacción alguna.

-Tomen todos asiento-ordeno entrando el profesor

Los alumnos al escuchar al profesor rápidamente corrieron para sentarse en sus respectivos asientos.

-Hoy tenemos un nuevo alumno, algunos ya lo conocen ya que el estudio hace dos años aquí, pasa por favor-ordeno el profesor para que el joven entrara.

El joven con destellos verdosos entro, solo dijo su nombre y miro a la joven ojicarmin.

-Parece que Momo no me habia mentido-pensó el ambarino al verla

-Joven Echizen, siéntense a lado de la joven Ryusaki por favor-ordeno este sacándolo de sus pensamientos

El ambarino camino hacia su asiento, se sentó y trato de ver si sakuno por lo menos lo miraba, pero no, no hizo nada; seguía mirando la ventana.

Las clases avanzaron normalmente y aburridamente, hasta que toco la campana, por fin un receso pensaron los alumnos, no es para menos si el primer día te dan un montón de tareas.

-¡Hey ryoma!-grito un joven desde lejos

-Momo-pronuncio el ambarino al verlo que corría para alcanzarlo

-¿Y? Viste que no mentía-dijo el ojivioleta ya en su lado

-Lo se, pero esa no es la ryusaki que yo conocí-dijo muy bajo el pilar de Seigaku

-Me preocupa, no solo a mi sino a todos, esta asi desde….desde-trataba de decir momo

-¿Desde cuando momo?-pregunto el ambarino

-Desde que tu fuiste ella estuvo asi, pero su abuela le presento a un joven, Makoto Deidisa, salían juntos y todo, se enamoraron y se veían muy bien juntos-contaba el ojivioleta

-¿Makoto Deidisa?-pregunto ryoma

-Si, ¿lo conoces?-pregunto momo

El ambarino al escuchar eso, decidio salir en busca de la ojicarmin, el conocía a ese joven, fue su peor rival en EEUU y juro que se vengaría, pero no pensó, no pensó….subio hacia la azotea y justo como lo pensó, sakuno se encontraba ahí. La vio que miraba hacia el horizonte y su corazón empezó a latir rápidamente, como lo dijo su rival que habia investigado todo sobre el, nunca pudo aceptar haber amado a esa mujer, Sakuno; cerro la puerta y esta sonó.

-Ah, eres tu Echizen-dijo la ojicarmin

-Sakuno…¿Qué fue lo que te paso?-pregunto sentándose a su lado

-No es de tu incumbencia-respondio la joven fría

-Claro que si lo es, tal vez solo tal vez…yo sea el culpable de lo que te pasa-menciono el joven de destellos verdosos

-¿Tu?...espera Makoto era tu rival, pero ¿que tiene que ver eso conmigo?-pregunto seria y sin entender

-Que Makoto juro que se vengaría por haberle ganado, pero no pensé que vendría a Japón para hacerlo y menos contigo-comento ryoma

La ojicarmin al escuchar aquellas palabras, empezó a llorar, el joven del que se habia enamorado la engaño, por amor lo perdono, pero no pensó que llegaría al extremo de casi abusar de ella, Eiji la defendió justo a tiempo, pero las heridas y el dolor aun quedaban, todo por culpa de una venganza que tiene dos palabras Ryoma Echizen.

-¿Por qué yo? ¿No podía haberse fijado en otra persona? Yo lo amaba y el me traiciono hasta trato de abusar de mi-gritaba llorando la ojicarmin

El ambarino al escucharla se sintió culpable, la abrazo tratando de darle protección y apoyo, la ojicarmin correspondió el abrazo, es mas lo necesitaba y asi se descargo.

Pasado varios minutos de que sakuno lloraba, se sentía un poco mejor, pero no del todo, el ambarino se sentía sumamente culpable.

-Sakuno, fue mi culpa; el quería vengarse de mi y quiso hacerlo a través de ti-dijo el ambarino sin dejar de abrazarla

-¿Yo? Pero ¿Por qué yo? Si tu y yo no hemos sido los mejores amigos-respondio la ojicarmin viendo a ryoma

-Por que…..yo te amo, por que el descubrió lo que sentía por ti-dijo ryoma con una mirada calida y llena de amor

-¿Me amas? Pe…-la ojicarmin sintió los labios del ambarino que se apoderaron de los suyos.

Ryoma la besaba delicadamente, quien diría que gracias a las bromas de Momo podria ocasionar esto, como lo escucharon el ojivioleta le envió una carta al principe para informarle que sakuno lo amaba, pero despues de que venció al increíble Makoto Deidisa, se fue Japón para vengarse ya que habia descubierto que él guardaba fotos de Sakuno y cartas que le enviaban acerca de ella, asi fue se dio cuenta de que alguien pudo cambiar su corazón.

Se separaron por falta de aire, ryoma abrazo tiernamente a sakuno y esta empezó a llorar.

-¿Por qué lloras Sakuno? ¿No me quieres?-pregunto ryoma asustado

-No es eso ryoma-kun, lloro de felicidad y si te quiero-respondio esta sin dejar de llorar

-Gracias sakuno por cambiar este frio corazón, aunque a decir verdad le debo a Makoto las gracias por que por el me di cuenta de lo que sentía por ti y una paliza por haber tratado abusar de ti-respondio este un poco furioso

-Yo le diría gracias, a ti tambien la sakuno que tu conociste estaba a punto de morir, pero ahora que te tengo a lado mió despertó y todo por un beso de cenicienta-decia la ojicarmin sonrojada

Asi los jóvenes enamorados sellaron su nido de amor con un tierno beso en la azotea en el atardecer.


End file.
